


Demi-devil with sins

by kirikosinn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, M/M, More later - Freeform, Multi, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Polyandry, Polyandry mate, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader is talkative, Romantic Soulmates, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Has Night Terrors, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, demi-devil, papyrus is best brother, practice, reader and papyrus are 17 at the start, reader is a nudist but no at the start, reader is handsy, reader is socially awkward, soul-brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikosinn/pseuds/kirikosinn
Summary: For 17 year you were a lab rat for your father. Moving to ebott city changed everything. You have friends, learning magic, and you have a soul mate but life is unfair. Your father is going to make sure of that.(please forget my bad grammar, this is just from me to practice and learn so please don't be to hard on me. I changed alot of thing so i hope you like.)





	Demi-devil with sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The is kinda fast paced and im sorry. i'm still learning so please bare with me. rose is the best, i love her. this will be short but the next should be better.

One year ago

**soul mate- someone who was made for you and only you, sometime it can be one sided.**

**Soul sibling (soul brother or soul sister)- Someone who fully understands you. They are just like a soul mate but you don't want to marry them or make babies with them.**

**Polyandry mate- When a woman has more then one soul mate, this can be very rare but can be possible.**

**"WHY DO YOU SPEND SO MUCH TIME WITH THAT MONSTER RATHER THEN YOUR OWN FAMILY? YOU JUST DON'T CARE DO YOU? DID YOU KNOW YOUR SON GOT INTO A FIGHT TODAY...WITH HIS TEACHER OR...OORRR. OR THAT YOUR DAUGHTER WAS CAUGHT HAVING SEX IN SCHOOL?"** You glimpse over to your room door listening to the woman yell. There was a long pause before a deep male voice spoke "You need to go home, we can talk about THIS later."

The woman whimper slightly before pleading with the man " Your family needs you victor. Please come home." There was a deep and long sigh, then the sound of key jiggling reached your ear. You rushed to close the book and stash it under your pillow, take a few moments to catch your breath. 

_click_

The room door swang open to reveal a older man, maybe in his last 40's standing in the door. His head was coverd with gray hair accompany with gray goatee, It went well with his light brown eye. He had smooth ebony skin and was kinda thin, but what made you fear he so much was the scars that ran down his lip. This all ways made he look like a bad guy, like one of the villain from your mangas.

"Hello father" You greet him in a quiet tone. He narrowed his eye and yelled **"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME FATHER. YOU ARE A MONSTER AND I'M YOUR MASTER, DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK THAT WORD. DO YOU HEAR ME?"** You flinch "Yes sir." He smirked and take two small orange pills out of his lab coat. "take those. I will have rose come and take your blood." You take the pills and swallowed them. "Did you have any side effects from the other two pills?"

You shook your head no and peeking over to the full body mirror on the wall. "Good.. that is good and since you have been doing good. I have ask rose to take you on a outting and buy you some clothes for school." You must have looked like a deer in headlights cause your father broke out laughing at you "But remember if you fuck up thats it and you are back in his room. I may even take something from you." He warned you with a devilish grin.

You said nothing and did nothing just watched as your father left. What will he take from you and why was you so afraid, it because he will keep his word and actually do it. You looked over to the mirror again taking in your appearance.

You were 5' 1" and had silky smooth chestnut skin. Most people think you dyed your hair, being that it was white but it can be considered pink as well. Scarlet red eyes stared back at you, like wild fire. What made you stand out most of all was the freckles across your nose, your freckles were really stars and some even made up constellations on your face. You trace the line for each one ( scorpio, pisces, lyra, norma).

"Well look at my little curvy goddness. All the boys are going to go crazy over you." You spun around with a big grin on your face **"ROSE! DID YOU HEAR I CAN GO TO SCHOOL AND GET REAL CLOTHES."** You had so much excitement in you voice which got you a light chuckle from the woman. She walked over to your side looking herself over in the mirror.

Rose looked to be about 20 years old but she will never tell you her age something about never ask a woman her age. She had short, curly dark pink hair and her fair skin made her eye stick out. She had lavernder eye and they seem to glow when she is talking to you. You looked up at her and smile, yeah she was taller then you with a average build.

She made her way over to your bed, waving for you to sit with her. "So have you finish the book i gave you?" You sat down and stuck your arm out and made a fist making sure to pump a few times. "Yes. I was calling someone last night but he woke up before i can make friend with him." she pushed the needle into your vein and take a little bit of blood. "Did you finish your dream diary?" You smiled "yep and i put my dream job and house in there so you can read it." she smiled making sure to be careful when taking the needle out. "Ok all do. You get some rest and in the morning we can go shopping."

You laid back in your bed feeling your eye get heavy, but everything did not go black his time it was pink. The grasses, trees, and sky were different shades of pink, you sat on the ground and stared out into nothing. **"UHMMM HUMAN?"** You freezed turning your head slowly.

There standing in pajamas that had cute bowl of spaghetti on them was a tall skeleton. He kinda looked goofy but his face kinda made you sad, he looked worry. **"ARE YOU OK HUMAN? YOU KEEP CALLING ME."** You jumped to your feet and stuck out a hand. **"FINALLY SOMEONE CAME. I'M LUNA AND IM SORRY. I...I...I J.J..JJ..JUST REALLY WANTED A FRIEND AND I WAS READING A BOOK THAT SAID I CAN CALL MY SOUL SIBLING TO WELL TALK WITH. SO YOU ARE MY SOUL BROTHER."** The skeleton now had big orange star in his eye. **"THIS IS GREAT AND I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS BUT SINCE WE ARE SIBLING YOU CAN CALL ME PAPY. SISTER DO YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI?"** You could not help the tear that was not falling from your face. "I do i love spaghetti and i love to cook. "

Your whole night was fulled with you and papyrus talking about your like and dislikes. You will all way call from papyrus and talk and get to know each other more. You were kinda sad that you may never meet papyrus, your soul brother, your **BESTFRIEND.**


End file.
